


Hidden

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Filth, M/M, Masturbation, Pure Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Trapped In A Closet, ha, prompt, unexpected boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Ross is looking for proof of Chrissie kissing Cain when Aaron and Robert turn up. Ross hides and is witness to Robert and Aaron's affair...and he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Ross dropped the letters back in the drawer and opened the next one. He sifted through the clothes and then slammed it shut when he found nothing. Looking around the room he headed to the wardrobe; pulling it open and searching through it. He froze when he heard the front door slam,  
"Shit."  
He heard footsteps and talking coming up the stairs and looked around the room; considering sliding under the bed before just climbing into wardrobe and pressing himself back against the wood and staring into the room through the crack in the door,  
"I'll just get it."  
The door opened and Robert walked in, Ross was surprised to see Aaron following him,  
"It doesn't really matter if you can't find it. I'm not desperate or anything."  
Robert opened his nightstand and found what he was looking for. He passed it to Aaron, who took it with a smile,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron looked around,  
"So they're all out huh?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah they uh...took Lachlan somewhere. I wasn't really listening when they said."  
Aaron shook his head and laughed then looked back at Robert,  
"So this house is...empty?"  
Robert smirked and stepped forward,  
"Completely."  
Ross frowned; unable to believe what he was seeing. Robert trailed a hand up Aaron's chest and round until he cupped the back of his head. Aaron smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss him. Ross covered his mouth with his hand; his eyes wide with shock as he watched the two men embrace. Robert pushed Aaron's hoodie from his shoulders and dropped it on the floor before moving his head to kiss his neck,  
"Rob..."  
Aaron pushed his head back and caught Roberts lips in another kiss. They undressed each other quickly before falling to the bed. Ross looked away then looked back at them. Robert kissed Aaron the climbed from the bed,  
"Two seconds."  
Robert walked from the bed and left the room; Aaron smiled to himself and gripped his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly to full hardness. Ross looked away again; his heart beating in a way that concerned him. Robert walked back into the room and Ross felt his stomach tighten at the sight of him completely naked. He stood before the bed and stroked his impressive length. Aaron propped himself up on his elbows and chewed his lip,  
"You wanna be in charge?"  
Robert shook his head and threw a small bottle onto the bed before straddling Aaron,  
"Your turn."  
He rocked his hips and kissed Aaron,  
"Make me feel it."  
Ross would've laughed if he wasn't trying so hard to not be turned on by what he was seeing. He kept reassuring himself that it was simply because of the situation and nothing else. He closed his eyes and tried to think clearly 'it's not different that getting turned on by watching a girl bang another dude. It's fine.' The breathy moans from the bed brought him back to the room. He opened his eyes and swallowed hard at the sight of Robert sinking down on to Aaron's fingers; pressing their heads together as he rode them. Ross swallowed and cupped himself as Robert moaned; Aaron's fingers rubbing his prostate as he kissed him.  
"Don't...don't come yet."  
Robert slowed down and climbed from Aaron's lap,  
"Where do you want me?"  
Aaron looked around at the bed and shrugged,  
"Why break a habit?"  
Robert grinned and gripped his cock. He climbed onto the bed and made his way up to the headboard. He gripped it and looked behind him at Aaron,  
"Don't leave me hanging...what?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Thought I heard something."  
Ross held his breath and Aaron shrugged,  
"S'nothing."  
He climbed onto bed and made his way to Robert; he kissed him and gripped his hip,  
"Ready?"  
Robert nodded and faced the wall as Aaron pushed into him. The sight of Aaron's full cock disappearing into Robert made Ross grow hard and he bit his lip as he gripped himself through his jeans. Aaron was busy kissing Roberts back as he thrust slowly in to him,  
"Aaron...fuck..."  
Robert reached behind him and gripped Aaron's hip as he started pounding into the man. The room was filled with the sound of skin smacking and the headboard banging against the wall,  
"That's it...fuck me. Come on...ah...fuck...."  
Aaron groaned in response and pounded into the man; he gripped his hair and pulled his head back; attacking his throat with kisses. In the wardrobe; Ross had stuck his hand into his jeans and was stroking himself as Roberts begging increased. Suddenly Aaron pulled out and rubbed his face,  
"Get on your back."  
Robert gasped for breath and chuckled as he turned over and lay on the bed. Aaron smiled down at him and pulled his legs to bring him down the bed before lifting them up and over his shoulder,  
"You alright?"  
Robert crossed his ankles behind Aaron's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Ross watched in fascination as he sped up his hand; the sound of Roberts moaning spurring him on as he felt the heat pool in his stomach. Aaron pounded into the man until Robert was a groaning mess,  
"Yeah? You like that?"  
"Fuck me...ah...harder."  
Aaron chewed his lip and pounded into him,  
"Christ you feel so good. You take it so well."  
Robert arched his back and gripped his hair as he moaned,  
"Wait...wait."  
Aaron slowed down and stopped,  
"What?"  
Robert pushed him away and rolled them over before straddling him and sinking back on to his cock. Ross bit his lip hard and watched as Robert rode Aaron while jerking himself off. He covered his mouth as he came in his jeans then shut his eyes just as Robert groaned and came in thick stripes over Aaron's stomach. Aaron held him in place as he thrust up into him over and over before stilling and crying out as he came inside the blonde. The two men collapsed with a laugh and Robert rolled off Aaron to kiss him.  
"That was amazing."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Thanks."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"I need to see you later."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Hold on."  
He climbed from the bed and left the room again. Aaron folded one arm under his head ran his other fingers through the mess on his stomach; bringing one to his mouth he sucked it clean and Ross had to bite down a groan as his spent cock twitched. Robert walked back in with a cloth and grinned,  
"You enjoying that?"  
Aaron did it again and Robert cupped himself,  
"Don't do that I don't have it in me for another round."  
Aaron smirked,  
"No you just have my load in you."  
Robert grinned and climbed on to the bed; he knelt down and licked path clean through Aaron's stomach. He moved up and kissed him; pushing the come into his mouth with a smile. Aaron swallowed it down and kissed him again before taking the cloth to wipe the rest of mess up.  
"We should get dressed."  
Robert frowned,  
"That sucks."  
Aaron kissed him again and sat up,  
"Come on. We'll do this again later. Gotta give you time to recover eh old man?"  
Robert elbowed him then kissed him again. He climbed from the bed and grabbed his underwear. The two men dressed quickly; pausing only to kiss each other and make comments about where to meet later that day. Robert grabbed his jacket and Aaron slapped his ass,  
"You enjoying that load in there?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Already got rid of most of it."  
Aaron frowned,  
"That's disgusting."  
Robert laughed,  
"What did you think I was doing?"  
Aaron zipped his hoodie up,  
"I don't know. You usually disappear."  
"What? Straight after sex?"  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him,  
"You're a weirdo, not my fault."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah says the guy who purposefully left a contract here so he'd have to see me again."  
Aaron sucked in a breath,  
"Reaching a bit there Sugden."  
Robert laughed and kissed him again,  
"Right. Get out so I can go back to work."  
Aaron held his hands up and checked his pocket for the contract before leading the way out of the room. Ross held his breath until he heard them downstairs and the door close. He got out of the wardrobe and looked around the room; ignoring the stickiness in his jeans he let out a long breath and waited to make sure the coast was clear before getting out of the house.  
He waited until he was locked in his bathroom at his house before letting out a laugh,  
"Those dirty bastards."  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a breath; deciding to deal with what made him turned on another time as he changed his clothes.


End file.
